sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Dorn
| birth_place = Luling, Texas, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | alma_mater = Pasadena City College | occupation = Actor, voice actor | years_active = 1976–present | spouse = | website = }} Michael Dorn (born December 9, 1952) is an American actor and voice artist who is known for his role as the Klingon Worf in the Star Trek franchise. From his first appearance in the series premiere episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation, "Encounter at Farpoint", to his last in Star Trek: Nemesis, Dorn has appeared more times as a regular cast member than any other Star Trek actor in the franchise's history, spanning five films and 272 television episodes. He also appeared as Worf's ancestor, Colonel Worf, in the film Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. Following the end of his Star Trek career, Dorn had supporting roles in a number of independent feature films, including Shadow Hours (2000), Lessons for an Assassin (2001), and [[The Santa Clause (film series)|the Santa Clause trilogy]], in which he appeared in a cameo role as the Sandman. Early life Dorn was born in Luling, Texas, the son of Allie Lee (née Nauls) and Fentress Dorn, Jr. He grew up in Pasadena, California. He studied radio and television production at Pasadena City College. From there he pursued a career in music as a performer with several different rock music bands, traveling to San Francisco and then back to Los Angeles. Career Early work Dorn first appeared in Rocky (1976) as Apollo Creed's bodyguard, though he was not credited. He also appeared as a guest on the television show W.E.B. in 1978. The producer was impressed with his work, so he introduced Dorn to an agent who then introduced him to acting teacher Charles Conrad to study acting for six months. He then landed a regular role on the television series CHiPs. ''Star Trek'' , Dorn, Marina Sirtis, Brent Spiner, and Wil Wheaton)]] Dorn's most famous role to date is that of the Klingon Starfleet officer Lieutenant (later Lt. Commander) Worf in Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. "If what happened to the first cast is called being typecast," Dorn says, "then I want to be typecast. Of course, they didn't get the jobs after 'Trek.' But they are making their sixth movie. Name me someone else in television who has made six movies!" Dorn has appeared on-screen in more Star Trek episodes and movies as the same character than anyone else: he appeared in 175 episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation (missing only the episodes "Code of Honor", "Haven", and "Shades of Gray"), 102 episodes of Deep Space Nine and four Star Trek movies, bringing his total to 281 appearances as Worf. Dorn is also one of six actors to lend his voice to Star Trek: Captain's Chair, reprising his role of Lieutenant Commander Worf. Dorn's appearance in the film Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country was as Colonel Worf, representing Captain James T. Kirk and Dr. Leonard McCoy at their trial on Qo'noS and also unmasking the real assassin, Colonel West. Dorn directed the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episodes "In the Cards", "Inquisition" and "When It Rains...", and the Star Trek: Enterprise episode "Two Days and Two Nights". In 2012, Dorn announced a desire to return to his Klingon role in a television series tentatively titled Star Trek: Captain Worf. He said: I had come up with the idea because I love Worf and I think he's a character that hasn't been fully developed and hasn't been fully realized. Once I started thinking about it, it became obvious to me that I wanted to at least put it out there, which I have, and the response has been pretty amazing. We've been contacted by different individuals–I can't say who and all that–about wanting to come on board and be part of this. In 2014, Dorn participated in the fan produced Star Trek episode "Fairest of Them All", giving his voice to the computer of the Mirror Universe Enterprise. Other work Dorn has appeared in a number of TV shows, films, and video games. He has been the spokesman for Neutrogena T-Gel Shampoo, and has appeared in a Dodge Dart car commercial. Dorn has appeared as Worf on Webster and Family Guy, the latter along with fellow Star Trek: The Next Generation stars. He had a recurring role on the television series Castle, playing the therapist of NYPD police detective Kate Beckett. Dorn appeared in a 2012 tongue-in-cheek television commercial for Chrysler as "Future Guy", a time traveler sent from the future to assist development of the 2013 Dodge Dart. He also plays the role of General Thain in the "Castlevania: Hymn of Blood" web series. Personal life A member of the Aircraft Owners and Pilots Association, Dorn is an accomplished pilot. He has flown with the Blue Angels as well as the Thunderbirds. Dorn has owned several jet aircraft, including a Lockheed T-33 Shooting Star, which he jokingly refers to as his "starship", a North American F-86 Sabre, and currently owns a North American Sabreliner. Dorn also serves on several aviation organizations, one of which is the Air Force Aviation Heritage Foundation, where he is on the advisory board. He has done interviews for the "Private Jets" episode of Modern Marvels on The History Channel. Dorn stated in an interview that he was once diagnosed with an "early early" stage of prostate cancer, which led him to become a vegan. Filmography Feature films Television Video games References External links * * * * [http://airportjournals.com/michael-dorn-a-trek-worth-remembering/ Michael Dorn: A Trek Worth Remembering] Category:1952 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:African-American male actors Category:African-American television directors Category:American aviators Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American television directors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Pasadena, California Category:Male actors from Texas Category:People from Luling, Texas Category:Pasadena City College alumni Category:American aviators Category:People from Caldwell County, Texas